Current methods for determining a mathematical derivative of a linear function defined by two or more points usually involve first determining the mathematical expression of the linear function and then recognizing the coefficient of the variable as the slope or derivative of the function. Such a technique fails to provide a structural basis for understanding the derivative operation and is not performed using manipulative elements important to learning for many individuals.